


Red Dogs

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Jungle Book (1967), Jungle Cubs
Genre: 1x03 "Red Dogs", Damsel in Distress Bagheera, Episode Tag, M/M, Protective Shere Khan, Sheregheera, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of "Red Dogs", Bagheera gets separated from his friends. Stuck all alone with the disgusting red dogs, he doesn't know what to do. But Shere Khan was not going to leave his panther on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dogs

Title: Red Dogs – Defending What's Yours

Fandom: Jungle Book; Jungle Cubs, set during 1x03 “Red Dogs”

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movie reserved to Disney. The book said movie is based of though is property of Rudyard Kipling. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, bestiality

Main Pairing: Sheregheera

Side Pairings: red dog/Bagheera, Hathi/Winifred (mentioned)

Jungle Book Characters: Bagheera, Shere Khan, Louie, Hathi, Kaa, Baloo, red dogs

Summary: Alternate version of the episode 'Red Dogs' – Baghee is in danger. What's Khanny to do?

 

**Red Dogs**

_ Defending What's Yours _

 

Relieve washed over Bagheera once they found Baloo and Kaa. Leave it up to those morons to go missing during such a desperate and dangerous time. He looked around in worry. It didn't sit right with him that Shere Khan had left to get home on his one. What if those dogs would find him?

“Guys, you go ahead, I'll just... go and see where Shere Khan is.”

Before his friends could protest, the panther ran into the green wilderness.

“You think he is going to be okay?”, asked the bear worried.

“We're talking about Baghee and Khany, they'll be fine”, shrugged Louie.

“I hope you're right”, hissed the snake and stared after their retreating feline friend.

The foursome headed back home to their lair, where a certain tiger was laying bored on one of the boulders. Baloo looked around in confusion and blinked a few times.

“Say, stripes, where's Baghee?”, wanted the ape to know, standing next to his fluffy friend.

“What do you mean?”, growled the tiger dangerously, standing up to jump down to them.

“Well... Bagheera left to look for you, so we thought he'd be with you”, explained the elephant.

“You mean you left him all alone while the red dogs are on the loose?”, hissed Shere Khan.

“Calm down, stripes, we thought he was with you! And besides, he's a big cat, he'll be able to watch out for himself!”, defended Louie with raised hands.

Yellow eyes dilated and the wild cat growled at them in annoyance. What were those losers thinking, leaving his precious panther alone? The tiger sprinted off, running back to where they had parted and trying to follow the other cat's scent. He would recognize Bagheera's scent everywhere, it was the most delicious thing to smell, the tiger knew it all too well. Following the sweetness of his panther's scent into the deeper parts of the forest, until it mingled with one of the most disgusting scents he had ever smelled. Red dogs. It smelled like those maggots were chasing the pretty cat! How dare they even thought of hurting what was his! Growling at no one in particular, the tiger ran as fast as possible, not liking the idea of Bagheera in any kind of danger at all.

He had noticed it some time ago, this strange feeling inside his chest. A need to be close to the black-furred cat, the urge to protect the panther, a fluttering whenever Bagheera touched him. It had started after the night at the wasteland, when he had rescued his loser-friends. The black-furred cat had purred in gratitude and rubbed his slender form against Shere Khan. It was a feeling the tiger relished in, the soft fur of the panther felt so good against his own, the warmth radiating from the other body was welcomed. And this purring was a sound he wouldn't mind hearing more often. Since that day, strange dreams had started haunting him. Dreams about the beautiful panther, purring at him, rolling onto his back and baring his stomach in submission. It send a strangely pleasurable jolt through Shere Khan's body to think about the panther submitting to him, even though he couldn't explain that to himself.

“Such a pretty kitty”, snickered a dark voice, interrupting Khan's daydreams about the panther.

“Leave me alone!”

The tiger knew that voice, all too well. It was his panther and he sounded stressed and defensive.

“Why should I, pretty kitty?”, asked the other male.

“I—I really don't taste good!”, hissed the panther, backing off.

“I don't plan on eating you... There are other things you'd be useful for.”

Scowling angered, Shere Khan emerged onto the clearing, watching how the three disgusting dogs cornered the black feline, their alpha backing him against a wall. The tiger didn't like the tone the dog was talking in, nor did he like the close proximity between the panther and the alpha.

He stood up on a stone and roared as loud as possible. The three dogs turned around in surprise.

“Don't you dare touching him!”, growled the tiger threateningly.

The two underlings jumped him, while the alpha loomed over the panther, pressing him down into the ground, covering his small frame with his own. Shere Khan hurried, unnerved by the untypical whimpers his panther was making. The dogs yelped and retreated after a few more hits from the tiger's sharp claws. Only one dog left.

“Didn't I make myself clear? Don't touch him, he's mine”, roared the prince of the jungle.

He tore into the red fur, clawing at him to get him off. Soon enough the alpha ran with his tail between his legs, too. With a broad grin on his face, the tiger turned around to face Bagheera. The panther was still crouched on the floor, uncharacteristically small. His grin vanished and he hurried up to the black-furred cat in worry.

“Bagheera? Are you alright? Did he hurt you? If he did, I'll hunt him down and tear him apart!”

“No, I'm... I'm alright, Shere Khan”, whispered the panther. “He just... surprised me, is all. There was this strange scent all around him...”

Big, yellow eyes looked at him in gratitude. Bagheera stood slowly and the tiger took it upon himself to inspect the panther for any kind of injuries. But he was tight, there was a strong, musky scent clinging to the panther, a scent that didn't belong to him. Scowling deeply the tiger sat down and started grooming the black-furred cat.

“Shere Khan? What are you doing there?”, asked Bagheera flustered.

“I don't like his scent on you”, growled the striped jungle cat.

“What's that supposed to mean? And what did you mean when you said... I'm yours...?”

The panther couldn't suppress a purr at the calming feeling of the taller cat grooming him. He leaned into the touch, until he felt the strong body against him, one paw wrapped around him. Closing his eyes in a relaxing manner, he rolled onto his back. The scratchy tongue licked his belly down between his legs, causing a strangely tingly feeling to rise in his belly.

“That you're mine. What do you think why I always protect you?”

Bagheera was grateful for his dark fur, because he could feel his face heating up. Yellow eyes stared up into the tiger's face, which was way too close. The striped feline stood over him, their chests brushing against each other, the panther could feel the other's heartbeat.

“Say, Bagheera, when I become the king of the jungle, would you become my queen?”

Out of a notion, the black-furred cat leaned up and licked the tiger's cheek. A look of surprise passed over the older feline's face, before he turned at him with a smug smirk.

“Does that mean yes?”, purred Shere Khan into the other's ear.

“If I'm your queen, would that mean I get to boss Baloo and the others around, too?”

“Of course. You would be the queen of the jungle, after all. The second most feared animal around.”

“Mh... Then it's a yes”, grinned the black panther.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
